Participation in the treatment protcols of the Pediatric Division of the Southwest Cancer Chemotherapy Study Group (Southwest oncology Group) provides the basis for a clinical research program recently establised in pediatric oncology at the University of Mississippi. This program, begun three years ago, now enables children with cancer to receive comprehensive therapy in Mississippi and to have access to newer chemotherapy agents. The major objectve of each of the collaborative studies of the pediatric Division of the Southwest Cancer Chemotherapy Study Group (Southwest Oncology Group) is to delineate a more effective way of treating a childhood malignancy with chemotherapy, often in association with surgery and radiotherapy. This grant request is for support of the University of Mississippi Pediatric Department's participation in these studies.